Lucky Ash
by WitChan
Summary: Ash have his way with Misty and her three sisters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

A group of people head their way to Pallet Town. It was Ash, Misty, Daisy, Lily, and Violet. They continued on after reaching to Pallet Town. Then, Ash grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened the door with it. He and the group of girls got in. After they got in, Ash closed the door and then lock it. "Let's get busy, shall we?" Ash said. The siblings nod their heads.

The siblings went closer to Ash and gently push him on the couch. Daisy and Lily removed Ash's shoes and socks and Misty and Violet removed his shirt. After Daisy and Lily removed Ash's shoes and socks, they removed his pants, exposing his underwear. Then, they removed the underwear. The girls licked their lips, seeing Ash's exposing dick and ball with their beautiful eyes.

And speaking of beautiful, the beautiful girls removed everything off them, trying to go naked like Ash. Seeing their beautiful naked bodies, Ash licked his lips. Then, he got up and went closer to Daisy, the one that has the prettiest body of the four siblings. He hugged Daisy. "Oh, Daisy. Such a beautiful body you have." Ash complimented. "Why, thanks for the compliment, Ash." Daisy said.

Daisy hugged back. Ash moved his hands closer to Daisy's nice ass and squeezed them. Daisy also squeezed Ash's ass after moving her hands closer to it. "So hot." Misty said. "Agreed." Lily and Violet said in unison. The three masturbated. "Make out for us, guys." Misty suggested. "Yes. Make out for the three of us." Violet said. "Ok." Ash and Daisy said in unison.

The two broke their hug and stopped squeezing each other's asses. Daisy carried Ash's smaller body and head their way to another couch, which was bigger than the one Ash sat in. The older trainer laid on Ash's body on the couch. Then, she laid on him. Both embraced a kiss on the lips. Ash reached his tongue closer to Daisy's tongue to wrestle with it, which he did. Daisy responded by wrestling her own tongue with Ash's moving tongue.

"Hmm... hmm... hmm..." Ash and Daisy moaned together their tongue kissing continued. Lily, Violet, and Misty also moaned. Several minutes later, Daisy and Ash broke their hot kiss. Also, Misty, Violet, and Lily stopped masturbating. "Sit down for us, baby." Daisy cooed. "Ok, my beauty." Ash said. Daisy got off Ash. Then, Ash sat on the couch. "Good." Daisy said. She kneeled down and went closer to Ash's dick. She licked it while looking at him

Ash moaned again. Misty, Lily, and Violet joined their sister by licking Ash's dick. Like Daisy, they looked at Ash. The lone male looked at them to. "God, you guys are so beautiful." Ash said. He moaned and moaned as the hot siblings kept licking his dick. Misty licked Ash's dick faster than her sisters. "Oh, you're so wild, Misty." Ash added. He touched Misty's soft hair and rubbed it gently.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet acted fast like Misty. "Nice. Very nice." Ash added more. He rubbed Daisy's hair with his other hand. "So warm and soft, just like Misty's." Ash said. He fully turned his attention to Lily and Violet. "You girls want me to do the same to you?" Ash asked. The girls slowly nod their heads. "Ok, then." Ash said. He moved his hands away from Misty and Daisy's hairs and touched Lily and Violet's. Then, he rubbed them softly.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I want to feel." Ash said. Daisy moved her tongue closer to the tip of Ash's dick and licked it in circles. Misty did too. Lily went down to Ash's balls and sucked on the left testicle. Violet also sucked the right testicle after reaching to it. "Oh, Lily... Oh, Violet... That feels so good." Ash said. "Yes... yes... oh, yes... I love you girls so much... I really do... ah... ah... ah..." Ash moaned and moaned.

"Ah... ah... ah... ok, girls... that's enough..." Ash finally told his girls to stop and they did. Ash briefly panted. Then, he got up and went closer to Daisy. He touched her big breasts. "God, I love your big breasts, Daisy. They're so big." Ash said. He moved his hands away from the big breasts. Then, he put his mouth on the left nipple and sucked it. Daisy moaned. "Oh, Ash. Now pinch my other nipple." Daisy said.

Ash pinched Daisy's right nipple, giving her a gasp. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. That feels so good." Daisy said as she kept moaning. Misty went below Ash's ass and spread his asscheeks. Then, she licked his asshole. Lily sucked on off Ash's nipples after reaching to it and Violet gently squeezed his balls. "It looks like my sisters are handling you sexually, Ash." Daisy said.

The older trainer rubbed Ash's soft hair. "That's what I want to feel, baby. Soft hair." Daisy said. She slowly move her other hand closer to Ash's neck (the back part), and rubbed it gently. "So warm..." Daisy added. Misty went deeper on Ash's asshole. Also, Violet squeezed Ash's balls a bit harder and Violet now reach to the other nipple to suck it, which she did. "Ash... ash... ash... oh, Ash, you hot stud..." Daisy said as she spouted Ash's name over again.

"Don't think about stopping, Ash... Please don't stop... I'm begging you..." Daisy continued. "Yes... Yes... Ash... Ash... that feeeeellllss so good..." Daisy constantly spout words out of her mouth while moaning louder. A bit of time went by as the trainer continue their splendid orgy. "You can let go now, baby..." Daisy said. Ash got off Daisy's nipples. Daisy panted and then stopped. Misty, Lily, and Violet finally got off Misty.

"Lay down on the floor for all of us, stud." Daisy said. "Ok, Daisy." Ash said. Ash laid on the floor. Daisy sat on Ash's dick and bounced on it. She moaned, "Violet and I can sit on your fingers, Ash." Lily said. "And I can sit atop of your face, Ash." Misty said. Misty sat on Ash's face, making him eat her out. Ash had his fingers positioned for Lily and Violet. And speaking of Lily and Violent, both went closer to Ash's hands and sat on his fingers. Lily sat on the fingers of the right hand and Violet sat on the fingers of the left hand. Like Daisy, they bounced up and down.

Lily, Violet, and Misty all moaned with their sister. "We're gonna make each other cum, baby, so hang on tight." Daisy said. Misty reached her own nipple and pinched both of them. Lily and Violet also pinched their own nipples. "I wanna do the same, guys." Daisy said. Like her sisters, she pinched her own juicy nipples. "Oh, that felt good." Daisy said. She, along with her sisters, moaned louder.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daisy continue to yell out of the same word as she kept bouncing on Ash's dick. "I can feeling it coming closer!" Daisy finally used different words as she was getting close to her orgasm. "AH!" The sibling screamed together as they finally came at the same time. They panted with joy and then stopped. They got off Ash.

"Here's an extra present for you, Ash." Daisy said. The siblings went closer to each other and performed a quadruple kissed while Ash got off and looked at it with a smile on his face. "Nice. Very nice." Ash said.

The End


End file.
